Dragon Ball Legends
by Ferunando
Summary: Por culpa de un deseo por error de Pilaf dos mundos se han mezclado y se generado un caos, por eso los Guerreros Z de ambos mundos deberá trabajar juntos para solucionar este problema Universo alternativo juntando DBZ, DBGT y DB Heroes.


Dragon Ball Legends.

Capítulo 1: Dos Mundos, Vidas Diferentes.

Ya había pasas 3 años de la derrota de los dragones malignos y de que las esferas del Dragon dejaron este mundo, en la tierra se vivía una época de paz, las cosas siguieron con su curso normal Goku recupero su cuerpo de adulto y lleva un vida tranquila en las montañas Paoz con su familia claro que seguía entrenando para mantenerse en forma al igual que Vegeta, pero no fueron los únicos ya que Gohan, Goten y Trunks al ver su pobre desempeño en la pelea con una estrella tomaron las riendas de sus vidas y se pusieron a entrenar ya que comprendieron que la paz nunca es durare y siempre hay alguien que la quiera arruinar.

En ese tiempo Goten y Trunks lograron alcanzar la fase 2 de Super Saiyajin y Gohan recupero su estado Místico, pero él deseaba tener el nivel de un Super Saiyajin 4 y para eso necesitaba recuperar su cola, por eso un día que Vegeta llego a la casa de su padre.

 _Flash Back._

 _Ese día Goku estaba devorando el banquete que Chi-Chi le preparo por haber trabajado en la granja que tenían cuando en ese momento llego Vegeta._

 _Que es lo quera Vegeta y estas horas- decía el saiyajin criado en la tierra mientras salía de la casa, Gohan que estaba entrenado cerca de hay sitio el Ki del príncipe y se escondió detrás de los arbustos para oír la conversación._

 _Kakarotto necesito que me digas como recuperaste tu cola de Saiyajin – dijo el príncipe muy serio._

 _Bueno Vegeta, fue en el planeta supremo, con ayuda del Supremo Kaio shin de 15 generaciones atrás y… - decía Goku medio dudando si contarle._

 _Que pasa Kakarotto, porque no hablas- preguntaba impaciente el príncipe de los Saiyajin._

 _Mejor te lo muestro en el planeta supremo- dijo Goku a punto de hacer la tele trasportación cuando grito lo detuvo._

 _Espera Papá yo también quiero ir- dijo Gohan Saliendo de su escondite y vestía con su Gi morado._

 _Gohan que así escondido hay y como esta eso que también quieres ir- dijo Goku muy sorprendido por la declaración de su hijo mayor._

 _Sí, yo también quiero convertirme en Super Saiyajin 4 por mi propia voluntad ya que quiero estar al mismo nivel que tú y Vegeta- dijo muy decido el hijo mayor de Goku._

 _Goku está sorprendido, pero a la vez muy orgulloso de que hijo hubiera retomado sus entrenamientos y que deseara ser más fuerte, no que más que decir ambos que se sujetaran del el, colocan sus dos dedos en su frente los tres se tele trasportaron al planeta supremo en donde fueron recibidos por Kishibito y el anciano Kaio shin al cual Goku le explico la situación._

 _Así que Vegeta y Gohan quieren también convertirse en Super Saiyajin 4, bien pero para eso tiene que hacer todo lo que yo les diga- dijo el anciano a lo cual ambos afirmaron._

 _Durante todo el día realizaron el mismo entrenamiento que hizo Goku fueron las labores limpieza, moler granos, entre otras cosas a lo cual ambos se estaban molestando, paso un buen rato pero no había resultados._

 _Bien, hemos terminado el entrenamiento- dejo el anciano Kaio shin muy complacido._

 _Que debe estar loco no hicimos más que limpiar y hacer sus deberes- dijo Gohan muy molesto._

 _Maldito incesto nos has visto la cara para ser tus esclavos- dijo Vegeta igual de molesto, pero de repente ambos sintieron un leve molestia en el trasero y vieron que su colas les estaban creciendo._

 _Bien, ahora pasaremos a la parte final de entrenamiento- dijo el supremo kaio sama llamando a los dos mapaches cambia formas para que se convirtieran en unas pinzas gigantescas._

 _Bien, quien será el primero para ayudarle a crezca su cola- dijo el supremo mientras los mira ambos y ellos con expresión de horror._

 _Debe estar bromeando supremo, no hay otra forma de hacer el procedimiento- dijo Gohan asustado por lo que iba pasar._

 _Deja de quejarte, además tu padre paso por lo mismo y aguanto, además quiere o no convertirse en ssj 4- dijo en supremo Kaio shin muy molesto._

 _Ambos se miran por un momento y luego a Goku y supieron lo que realmente deseaban ambos era estar al mismo nivel que él._

 _-si mi padre lo hizo, entonces yo también- dijo el hijo mayor de Goku muy decido._

 _\- si este mocoso lo hace entonces yo también lo hare- dijo el entorno rival de Goku a no quedarse atrás._

 _Y así como ambos obtuvieron su cola, pero fue una experiencia que quizá nunca quieran contar a nadie._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Y así fue como Gohan y Vegeta se pudieron convertir en Super Saiyajin 4, básicamente sus vidas eran tranquilas lo que no sabía era que otra línea de tiempo las cosas eran muy diferente a como las conocen ellos.

Nos ubicamos en las Montañas Paoz el hogar de unos de los más grandes guerreros el cual ha salvado al mundo un sinfín de veces y nadie lo sabe, ya que Mr. Satán se quedado con el crédito siempre, así es hablamos de Goku uno de los más grandes defensores que ha tenido la tierra junto con los demás guerreros Z han librado grandes batallas en las cuales más de uno ha dado su vida para proteger a la tierra.

Ya habían pasado 11 años desde la batalla contra Bills el dios de la destrucción y en ese tiempo surgieron grandes cambios como que Goku, Vegeta y Gohan habían adquirido gracias al entrenamiento con Wiss el nivel Super Saiyajin Dios azul nombrado así por el color de los pelos que tenían para los tres fue un gran logro eso indicaba que ya estaban en un rango más alto, otro gran cambio fue que después de batalla con Bills fue que Chi Chi esta embaraza de su tercer hijo al cual nombraron como Hero fue la mayor felicidad para los miembros de la familia

Otro gran cambio que hubo fue que Trunks y Goten al ver el nivel que tenían sus padre y Gohan se dedicaron complete a su entrenamiento para alegría de sus padres y para desgracia de sus madres ambos ya podían controlar la fase 2 y querían alcanzar la fase dios también, en ese tiempo Mirai había llegado para estar una temporada con su familia ya que su línea todo estaban es paz y quería convivir con sus amigos.

Bulma y Chi Chi seguían siendo amigas como siempre solo que debes en cuando tenían sus peleas por ver quién de sus maridos e hijos eran más fuertes y los demás guerreros z seguían con sus entrenamientos.

Muy bien es suficiente por hoy, los tres han mejorado mucho - dijo Goku mientras veía as tres hijos agotados por el entrenamiento.

Muchas gracias Papá eres muy fuerte- dijo el pequeño Hero de 11 años mirando orgullo a su padre.

Si, Hero tiene razón tú eres el mejor- dijo Goten que ya era un adolescente.

Bueno no es para tanto hijos, recuerden que Vegeta es igual de fuerte- dijo Goku a sus hijos.

Y hablando de eso, será mejor volver a casa ya que hoy va ser una reunión en casa de Bulma y mamá se molestara si llegamos tarde – dijo Gohan muy preocupado.

Bien vámonos o sino su madre se molestara- dijo Goku recordando el carácter de su esposa.

Las cosas estaban en paz y en calma aunque nadie se imaginaria que por un deseo todo podia cambiar.

 **Bien, hoy estamos de fiesta hoy el 26 de Febrero del 1986 se trasmitió el primer capítulo de Dragon Ball en la tele japonesa y por eso hay que celebrar, así que esta historia es universo alternativo lo hice porque la trama de Super aún no avanza y no tengo mucha información aun, espero que sea de su agrado.**


End file.
